Yvan-A113
} - GEN2 = } }} |-| Unarmored = } }} |name = Yvan-A113 |realname = *Yvan Dmitrievich Guillou *Yvan Dmitrievich Zaytsev |spartantag = A113 |homeworld = |birth = October 19, 2525 |death = |gender = Male |height = 7'0" |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Pale Blue |cyber = |affiliation = * ** *** |rank = |specialty = |battles = |status = Active |class = SPARTAN-III Alpha Company}} Yvan-A113, born Yvan Dmitrievich Guillou, is a Spartan Operations Headhunter, formerly working as a Headhunter within of the SPARTAN-III program. Yvan was born on the world of Biko on October 19, 2525 to Kate Guillou and Dmitri Zaytsev. The couple was an odd pairing, with the latter being a high ranking on Biko and the former being a young agent who had been spending the past five years infiltrating and monitoring his cell for the UNSC. While there was a brief period where the pair truly did seem to love each other, with Kate faltering in her mission, this didn't last and, in early 2526, during the , Kate killed Dmitri and completed her mission, leaving Yvan with only one parent. However, this, too, quickly changed, with Kate deciding to hand over the infant Yvan to ONI, desiring to dedicate her time to her job rather than the child she had with the man she killed. Once handed over to ONI's custody, Yvan was quickly identified as being a potential candidate for 's planned s. As such, he spent the next few years undergoing extensive genetic therapy to prepare him biologically for the challenges he'd be expected to face. Additionally, he found much of his childhood to be quite regimented and militaristic. While there wasn't any true physical training during this time, once he reached about three years old, his life was strictly scheduled out for him with only minimal time to spend interacting with the other kids around him; enough to learn how to socialize but not so much that he'd grow too individualistic. While he never ended up becoming a due to the decreasing funds and departure of Dr. Halsey removing the second class from the picture for the near future, the arrival of Alpha Company in late- presented ONI with an opportunity to make Yvan a instead, receiving the designation Yvan-A113. The extensive preparatory training and genetic engineering that had seen him become one of the first candidates selected for the new program also saw him reaching well beyond expectations during his training. Particularly working well with field and stealth exercises and exhibiting a cunning mind for wilderness survival, Yvan was chosen to be removed from the main company to be trained as a headhunter. His training saw him on a team with fellow headhunter candidate Ford-A272 with the two eventually becoming partners for their future deployments. While, as headhunters, they avoided the catastrophic that saw the deaths of the 300 Alpha Company Spartans deployed to , their high-risk missions saw them facing their own struggles through the years, facing brushes with death several times over the war. Eventually, these brushes caught up with the pair when, during the final years of the war, Ford was killed in action, leaving Yvan to fill in for spots on other headhunter teams until the program was reintegrated into Spartan Operations and the idea of lone operators was introduced. While he remained qualified as a Headhunter, the changes made to the program following its absorption into Spartan Operations left Yvan deploying on standard missions as a rotating asset between teams from the for much of the post-war era. However, due to his qualification, he often also saw deployment for highly classified missions as well. While the first few of these saw him deployed as part of two-man "BINARY" teams, it quickly became apparent that he didn't work well with his new partners as he had ever worked with Ford, leading him to typically see action as part of the one-man "LONEWOLF" team structure, where he excelled. This method of rotating deployment remained the norm for Yvan through the post-war era leading up to the . Biography Early Life Infancy Born on October 19, 2525 to ONI Agent Kate Guillou and her current target, Insurrectionist Colonel Dmitri Zaytsev, on the Outer Colony world of Biko, Yvan's infancy was, despite his parentage, surprisingly normal. Although he spent most of his time in the Insurrectionist hideout under the care of his mother, father, and half-sister, Viktoriya Zaytseva, the setting was the most atypical part of his infancy, with the care and attention he received around the complex placing him squarely as your typical babbling babe, quite the morale boost for those around the base, barring the times he kept them up at night with his cries. However, while he was conceived and born under circumstances in which his parents had actually started to grow close, towards the end of 2525 and the beginning of 2526, even he couldn't keep his parents together. When the Covenant struck Biko on March 2526, Yvan's mother made the decision to return to her mission, killed Dmitri, and took the young child with her to flee the world, posing as a single mother to get priority on one of the evacuation ships. Upon reaching the Inner Colonies later that year, Yvan was taken by his mother to her homeworld, Sirona, where Kate was faced with a choice by her employers at ONI when she reported back in. With the threat of the Covenant now looming, and wanting to make a show that she was still loyal to her duty to the UNSC despite the lapse in judgment Yvan's very existence showed, the young woman decided to turn her child over to the care of ONI to afford her the opportunity to acquire a university degree and move into special projects within . As such, the approximately one-year-old Yvan became a ward of the state, originally being taken to a UNSC controlled orphanage on Reach. However, after about one month in the facility, he was transferred once more to an ONI controlled facility when, following analysis of DNA samples taken from him, he was identified as a perfect candidate for the second class of Spartan-II's and a proposal was made and accepted to subject him to even further preparations prior to his actual induction into the program as a trial of what benefits such a situation would offer. ONI Care Personality and Traits Relationships Physical Characteristics Gallery Appearances